The present invention relates to optical bar code scanning devices which are used to read coded labels attached to purchased merchandise items and more particularly to an optical system for use in bar code readers.
In order to increase the speed of the checkout operation in supermarket and retail stores, optical scanning devices have been incorporated into checkout counters for reading a bar code pattern on labels affixed to purchased merchandise items. Where the type of merchandise sold does not readily lend itself to being checked out utilizing a bar code reader mounted within a checkout counter, hand-held bar code readers have been used wherein the checkout operator positions the bar code reader adjacent the coded label attached to the merchandise item. It is desirable that such a bar code reader be as compact in construction and as light as possible.